Tomorrow Will Be Kinder
by A Random Lurker
Summary: Circuit is the poster child of a District 3 citizen-big glasses, wimpy, and underfed, but when she's reaped with her older brother Dustin, she must be brave and strong...everything that she isn't. Will Circuit or Dustin make it through? Read on, it gets better than the summary. My apologies for any mistakes or problems in it...it's my first fanfic after all.Rated T for Hunger Games
1. The Reaping

Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic...my apologies for the boring title, or any other mistakes I make... Anyway, I hope you find this new view of the HG of District 3 refreshing.**

I wake up with a start from my nightmare. I was walking through District 3 and I find my brothers Dustin and Otto getting whipped by Peacekeepers. Suddenly the skies become grey and I am in the Hunger Games fighting for my life.

I remind myself that it was only a dream and stumble out of bed. I waddle into the only bathroom in our shack of a house and splash cold water on my face. I see in the mirror an underfed, tall girl with bushy dark brown hair and Coke bottle glasses. I'm the living stereotype of District 3.

While leaving the restroom, my stomach growls, "Wonder if we have any more crackers." I'm greeted by my dad, who is helping my younger brother Otto get ready. _Ready for what?_ I ask myself . Then it dawns on me, today is reaping day.

Oh god, I hate the day of the reaping. Not only the feeling of vulnerability, but to watch families torn apart, with one child heading for the slaughter. Thankfully, this will be my older brother Dustin's last Reaping. But he did put in his name 30 times for tesserae to support the family.

"Go get ready, we have a long walk to the square," Dad tells me. So I head back to my room and put on the dress I usually do for reapings. A light green mid length dress with a purple collar and ribbon. I fix my hair to look, well, as good as it gets.

"You clean up well." I whip around to see Dustin, also in reaping attire.

"Thanks. So last reaping, congrats. I hope I can see that day as well," I tell him.

" Don't worry, you didn't sign up for that much tesserae ."

We both stand there for a little when dad enters, "Looks like it's time to head out."

I jump on my massive brother and give him a hug whispering, "Good luck."

We assembled out of our house and started the long walk to the square where two unlucky citizens will be picked.

Otto walks up to me and whispers, "It's ok, Circuit we'll all make it through."

Circuit Elkerson, strange name, I know. It was given to me by my mother. She loved electronics and knowing how they worked. She used to design all types of new technology before she went mad. You see, she loved her sister more than anything and they were always together. That was until her twelve year old sister was chosen to fight in the hunger games. She couldn't stand to see us, her children, risk the possibility of becoming like her sister, and she snapped during Dustin's first reaping.

Dad was heartbroken. He was soon plunged into debt and all of the stress of our family dumped onto him. We all had to pitch in to get food or money meaning we had to take tesserae, trade in the black market, which is located in an old factory which used to produce car parts, and take jobs as soon as possible. Dustin headed off to a production line that assembles weaponry, but I have yet to find an opening.

I awake from my thoughts when we reach the square. A splintering wood podium and makeshift stage is set up in front of the Mayor's house. He is a plump man, obviously he has more than enough to get by, with white hair from old age, another trait to envy, and is semi-strict. I've seen him once or twice in the warehouse where we trade herbs, old programmed chips, and other things our mother has fiddled with.

We line up to be signed in. When the line finally gets to me they ask my name and draw a blood sample, then I head to my spot in the clump of nervous 15 year olds. I turn to my side and see Marjory, my old friend from school. We used to get in trouble for doodling on our worksheets instead of focusing on them. She wiggles her way through the crowd to get to me, her strait dirty blonde hair tied back into a bun, "Hey Circuit. So, here comes another reaping... 4 down and 2 more to go!"

"Not yet, we still have to get past this one," I reply.

"Aw, come on Circuit, don't rain on my parade! Besides, you didn't put in half as much tesserae as Dannay, she put in 60!"

She was right the odds are more in my favor than Dannay. Her family has a total of 6 children, half of them have yet to attend a single reaping! The odds were certainly not in her favor.

"What parade? I wasn't invited, unless this is it," I answer.

She gives me a stupid look and slaps me in the arm. "You are so smart, you know that?"

Before I can give her a response, the mayor steps onto the stage with Yula, the woman who will be our advisor of sorts and make sure the tributes get to where they need to be, and two of six tributes that have won the Hunger Games in the past, Tess and Ramon.

Yula hair, coming from the Capitol, is a light turquoise and is done up in an intricate bun atop her head. She's wearing a turquoise dress as well, but the color on the dress is much more vibrant and rich. Dresses, hair, and pretty much everything from the Capitol is garish, over thought and, well, fake. Her face, obviously surgically altered, is powdered white with brown blush and bright blue lips to match her overall look.

Marjory taps me on the shoulder and makes a vomiting gesture. I snort and shake my head vigorously in agreement. Before we are interrupted once again by Yula and her squeaky Capitol accent, "Welcome! As you all know today is the reaping day of the 53rd annual Hunger Games! How exciting! Now before we choose our brave tributes, here's your mayor, Augustus Dolmire!"

Silence. Then Mayor Augustus steps up to the podium and gets an earful of feedback from the old microphone. Practically everyone in the square covers their ears and cringe. Once he's finished tell us all the history we already know about Panem once being a place called North America, and the Dark Days, the Rebellion, and the creation of the Hunger Games, he reads the list of victors from District 3.

All in all we've had 7 tributes, of which 6 are living. The first being a man named Logan was in the 16th Hunger Games. He won by hiding in a tree near the cornucopia and shooting down any passersby. He is now dead obviously, but the next one is a woman named Renee, she was in the 27th Hunger Games. I've heard that one was possibly the worst. All the tributes had to fight with were maces. It was dirty and gross, perfect for the Capitol's citizens. She won by sheer luck and finding good spots to hide. She didn't have to kill anyone, until they were invited to a feast. All of the remaining tributes went and that was where the 2nd bloodbath of the Hunger Games began. She stuck it out, well secluded in the trees until two tributes were left. She managed to kill them both and won.

Jana was the 3rd tribute to win. Then Tess won by sneaking around and getting just what she needed to get by. That year was when they were in a desert. I've been told that that year was one of the shortest. Reno was crowned champion in the 31st Hunger Games by killing anyone in sight. And Terence continued to grace District 3 by winning the 32nd Hunger Games.

Which leads me all the way to the 49th annual Hunger Games. Ramon was a mere 14. He went in with his childhood friend, Elsa. They ended up having to face each other and a third tribute in the final three. Elsa was killed by the other tribute. Filled with rage, Ramon killed the tribute with his hands alone.

That's when Yula steps up with the two big glass balls with girls' and boys' names. "Ladies before gentleman!" She squeaks as she leans to the glass ball to the right."And the brave girl who will represent District 3 is... Circuit Elkerson!"

Fear wells inside me as I search the faces of my family and friends. Dad avoids my stare and Marjory is crying. My breathing gets heavy as I slowly make my way through he parting crowd to the stage. Now breaking into a cold sweat, I climb the stairs and shake my mentor, Tess's hand. How could this happen? I thought for sure I was safe. But, no one is safe in any of the twelve districts. Shaking, I take my seat.

"Now for the boys. Your District 3 male tribute is... Dustin Elkerson!"


	2. Visits from Home

**Hey readers! Here it is...chapter 2! I left you at a shock so, this is mainly about how Circuit handles it. Again, sorry for any mistakes and I hope this chapter will be more interesting. If you find it too descriptive, I was trying to write in Suzanne Collins kinda style.(Although it is mine too.) Thanks for Reading!**

Chapter 2

My mouth drops and I feel as I may faint. I don't care who in the capitol is watching, nor who may see this in replay I start to lose it, hot, salty tears running down my face as I try without success to blink them out to clear my sight. Dustin walks solemnly to the stage, expressionless.

How? How could this happen? I never thought that _two_ of us could get chosen! Shocked, I got up to shake my brother's huge hand. He stared straight into my dark brown eyes as Yula said, "Let's hear it for our amazing tributes of District 3!" This is where they were supposed to applaud. _Supposed to._ You could hear the crickets.

Soon after the awkward silence, we were escorted into the mayor's house to say goodbye to family and friends. I was separated from Dustin as I awaited my first visitor to enter the room. I sat on the overstuffed green chair by an lamp in the small room that was surrounded wall to wall with bookshelves.

Marjory entered with puffy eyes that were red from crying. I stood up and she ran to me to give me a gigantic hug. She whispered to me, "You can live Circuit, I know you can make it." But we both know that she could even be sure that I'd make it through the bloodbath. Who knows what I'd be up against and besides that I don't know anything about weapons, finding food, or traps.

"It's ok, Marjory. We know I won't make it. But, Dustin has a good chance."

"No! Circuit you mustn't be down on yourself! You _will_ live! For me and for your family, and District 3, and..."

" You know that I'll try my hardest to make it home. It helps to know you are cheering for me." I gave her another hug. "God, I'm going to miss you," I said as my eyes got teary.

"Circuit I'm going to miss you more," She said, looking down.

"Time's up." The Peacekeeper said.

Marjory gave me one more hug and whispered, "Live for me." Then exited, crying.

I sat in silence for a few more minutes until Dad and Otto came in. Dad was stone-faced and Otto was sniffling. I was the one who did the running this time and I clung to my father. I'm only two inches shorter than him. "Circuit," He said, "Circuit, I need you to promise me you and your brother will watch out for each other and try your hardest to win and escape the arena."

"I will Dad." I told him as I left the embrace. "Anything I can do for him, I will."

Otto moved towards me and said, "I love you Circuit! You or Dustin are going to win this, I know it."

Otto was always such a sweet boy. It's one of his best traits, but being up against so many others scares me and I doubt such an outcome.

It went on like this, with Dad giving me advice that he observed from previous games like "Avoid the bloodbath, but try to get a backpack or some sort of simple weapon without heading into the cornucopia."

Then the Peacekeeper told us time's up and we all hugged as we said our final goodbyes. After that, I had no more visitors, so we were rushed into cars with blackened windows to take us to the train. Dustin and I were separated again until we reached the station where they had us stand with our mentors and Yula. Whoopee. A photo op, that just what siblings need before sent to their slaughter. But we faked it anyway and the press ate it up.

We finally entered our train where a lunch of rich pasta with a creamy white sauce served with sausage awaited us. Yula told us to take a seat as we met our mentors. Tess looks cheery, but I can tell she's tortured inside by the steaming hot days and freezing nights of the dessert and the guilt of killing.

Dustin broke the silence when we ate. " So, any early advice? Should we team up, Circuit and I?"

Tess shook her head reluctantly, "Yeah, but you must remember that there can be only one victor, and I don't want you two to be buddy-buddy in the arena, or in the training center for that matter."

"But we're siblings!" I chimed in.

"I know that, it's just obvious that both of you will be helping each other."

Ramon spoke up, "I think you should separate once you start playing. Each other will only drag each other down, or you may be too weak if one of you loses the other."

Harsh. But the truth. If we are lucky only one of us will have to die.

"We'll get back to this later," Tess said as a dessert of a flaky pastry of some sort that had fancy flower designs made of icing on top was passed to us by only what I can assume are anvoxes.

Soon after Lunch, Dustin and I wandered through the train and lounged. Dinner consisted of Stew with heaping chunks of meat, carrots, and onions served in a thick brown sauce. After we ate, I went to change in my part of the train. Since District 3 is close to the Capitol already, our journey will be two nights and three days.

I walked to the main living quarters and curled up next to my brother who was already there, watching previous games. I used to do this when I was young often with dad when the Hunger Games would air, me being frightened of the gore, and Dad being frightened of losing us to them.

"Look at this guy," Dustin pointed to a huge boy with dark hair, "he's a monster!" The boy, presumably from district 1, 2, or 4 was going on a mass killing spree in the bloodbath. Anyone the guy would see, whoosh! Their head's clean off!

I shudder, "Let's pray we don't run into anyone like that."

"Yeah that's for sure. By the way, what do you plan to do in the arena?" Dustin said to me.

"I can't tell you yet!" I joked.

But in reality, I had no plan. Other than to pray there's someplace to hide without killing anyone and somehow make my way through...


	3. The Train Ride to the Capitol Part 1

**Sorry for not updating (to any of you who are interested in this story). I needed to check my grammar and spelling, but again if you see anything that slips through, tell me! I actually have had this chapter for a while, but I'm always a little scared to post. I hope you like this chapter and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Dustin and I had watched that one game strait into the night, giving our two cents and commentating in the silences. I had even fallen asleep with him there on the couch. Surprisingly, no haunting dreams about my death, Dustin's death, or just death in general. We woke up to Yula cooing over how "cute " we are.

I squinted my eyes and asked, "Yula, why wake me up at this ungodly hour?"

"Ungodly?" She squeaked, "It's already 9:30! We should have been to breakfast five minutes ago!"

"Oh no! Not five minutes!" I yelled sarcastically, "We better get going or we'll be...ten minutes late!"

Dustin apparently was awake and heard our conversation when he said "Dun. Dun. Duuuhh!" And we burst out laughing.

"Fine then!" Yula huffed, "Take all the time in the world!" And with that, she stomped away.

We were silent for a second before we had another laugh attack.

"Better get dressed soon," Dustin told me, "or else Yula's head may explode!"

Snorting, I got up and headed to my room, sat down in the abandoned bed, and grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe. When I got to the table, Dustin was already scarfing his meal down while Yula gave us dirty looks.

It was silent until the end of breakfast where Ramon started conversation, "So, I see you guys were watching previous games, learn anything?"

"Nope. Other than stick away from careers, but I knew that already," I told him.

" You guys should check out Tess's game. It has some pretty interesting tributes." Ramon said to me, though I could see Tess shuddering.

"So by interesting, you mean scary, eat-your-face-of-to-kill-you tribute?" Dustin asked.

"Yes," Ramon said, "watch with caution."

So after when we finished, Dustin and I wrapped up what was left of the games we were previously watching (the monster of a man won) and popped in Tess's games, the 29th Annual hunger games. Although that was twenty-four years ago, she was only thirteen at the time.

It was very intriguing I must say. And Ramon was right; the male and female tributes were huge, looming far over poor Tess. Not only from the usual career districts, but from several others too. Once again Yula came when we were on day 7 of the actual games to make sure we're 'on time for this meal!'

Once we finished or rich lunch, Dustin and I headed back to watch the rest. Around the end, which was day eleven, Tess entered our viewing room. She blankly stared at the screen shivering at the sight of the flat desert on the screen. It finally got to the final fight, Tess and one man who was pretty large, actually not the largest of them all. Tess had energy from an oasis she had found on day seven, but the guy had only cactus juice.

She dashed around the parched boy, confusing him. Finally, he fell to the ground with a thud, where Tess walked to him and gave him a final drink of water whispering, "You played valiantly, but only one of us can win." And with a short stab of a dagger, she put him out of his misery and the screen went black.

"Hey-" I started to say until I saw Tess with the cords of the television monitor in her hands.

She took a deep breath and whispered, "I was a monster. There is nothing to learn from that video." Then she turned around and walked back to her room.

**Cliffhanger! I have a lot of these at ends of chapters so hang in there! (Insert cat hanging on a tree picture here.)**


	4. The Train Ride to the Capitol Part 2

**Hello! Long time, no update right? Sorry, I get busy with schoolwork and such. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Dustin and I exchange glances then I get up to chase after Tess. Dashing through the train car, I finally caught up to her at her room. "Tess, sorry you had to see that," I told her.

She gave me a quick glance and shook her head, "No. No, I was a monster." Her eyes got watery then she walked toward a window.

"Tess, you weren't a monster, you just needed to get home, and you did it fine. You deserve-"

"Look, I'm fine. Really. I can handle my baggage without your help, just go and watch your TV," she snapped.

"Jeez Tess, I was just trying to help, no need to be snippy!" I yelled at her.

"Go. Just go. I need some time alone."

I left her room and went back to the couch. "Is she ok?" Dustin asked me.

"I guess so. She says she can handle it. Highly doubt it, though."

"She'll cool down, don't worry."

But she didn't. Tess didn't show up for lunch or dinner. Ramon checked up on her, but he was shooed away as well.

"Thanks Ramon! Now instead of two mentors, we only have one!" I hissed at him at dinner.

"Look, I was just trying to show you the range of tributes that you may be up against. I didn't suspect an outburst," Ramon defended, "I thought she could handle it."

"Um, look everyone... we are stopping for fuel soon," Yula informed us.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"So, it marks the halfway point of our train ride. After the stop, we'll get to your home away from home!"

Oh yeah, whop de do. In a matter of days I'll be running away from death. Once we get to the Capitol, it'll be all downhill. I got up and decided to see Tess. "I'll be right back," I told the table, who were still mulling over their dessert.

I made my way through the carts to Tess's room. I knocked, then went straight in, not wanting to get yelled at. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hey Tess," I said, feeling like I was approaching a wounded animal.

She let out a sigh, "And what do you want?" She said as she shot me a dirty look.

I came to the side of her bed, "Look Tess, you are the mentor, not me not Dustin, you. That means we can't be treating you like a child, and you can't act like one. I know the Hunger Games scarred you, but it's your job to see that we know what to do in the arena. I know that I'll need all the help I can get and-"

"Stop the rant," she interrupted, "and all of that baby talk." She got up as she said this. "I may have overreacted, and I know that, but I don't need a pep talk from you." And with that, she left the room muttering, "I'm gonna go eat."

"Well, that handles that, I guess." I said to myself as I left the room.

The rest of the day was spent by Dustin and I watching the recaps of the other districts' reapings. As usual, the tributes volunteered from 1,2,and 4 and again they are huge, strong, and threatening. But district 11's tributes were both twelve, I feel so bad for the families who were weeping as their children were taken away. Overall, the tributes look like some strong competition, though I can't really judge who would make a good ally.

Dustin and I separated to our chambers for the night around two in the morning. That night I had another nightmare, as expected. I was skipping though a meadow when it started to snow. The snow soon turned to a blizzard as I saw Dustin appear from the ground. He started to warn me of something, but then a huge bear clawed him in the back and he fell forward. I started to run away while I can only assume the bear was munching on my brother. That's when it goes black and I jump in shock.

Panting, I get up to look out the window. The sun's just coming up. It is when I am in the dining cart when I realize that today the end begins.

**Muah ha ha! ANOTHER cliffhanger! And I hope you sensed a little foreshadowing...**


End file.
